supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Matchmaker
Chapter 1: Meeting someone else The doorbell rings. “Who’s this? Jade?” Stacie asked with horror. Angelo checks the screen. “Oh, it’s John Cin with some other dude.” Angelo said. “Jade’s twin brother?” Marshall asked. “No and he’s not even black.” Angelo said. “Someone else in Jade’s family?” Marshall asked. “No, it’s no one from the Tanner family!” Stacie said. “What a relief.” Mr. Plot said. “Adolf Hitler?” Stacie said. “I don’t think so.” Pietro said. Two people enter with Mr. Cin and another man. “Mr. Plot is here!” The man said. “I’m Principal Skip.” “Nice to meet you, Principal Skip.” Stacie said. “I’m Stacie, this is my brothers Angelo, Giovanni, Giuseppe, and Marshall.” “Uh-huh.” Principal Skip said. Chapter 2: A Bigger Crowd Krystyna Halles is with Iwillspankyou Foraf***ingcentury in the Todaroture headquarters, alongside a lot of other people. “Where’s Jade?” Mr. Cin said. “We’re going to get all six of her Pokémon!” Principal Skip said. “We can’t beat them, so we’re gonna have to catch them!” Mr. Plot said. The people at the Todaroture headquarters laugh like crazy. “Then we’ll probably have Luigi Todaro catch Hinomaru the Espeon.” Mrs. Marin said. Mrs. Marin is one of Toshio’s former teachers. The people at Todaroture headquarters laugh like crazy again. “All of those idiots will be beaten the s*** out of and lose their Pokémon and never get them back, and when they find new ones and make them just as strong, they’ll lose those too, and it goes on and on and on, and we are going to win forever from now on!” Mrs. Marin said. The people at Todaroture headquarters laugh like crazy again. “And guess what? Within a few weeks, Reicheru will have absolutely no choice at all but to marry Luigi. If she refuses, we will use the idiots’ Pokémon to destroy the h*** out of Reicheru and the rest of her whole family!” Stacie said. Chapter 3: Newcoming device Principal Skip is holding a portable trainer navigator, which is a material created and owned by the Todaroture headquarters. The portable trainer navigator will find any trainer they want. He also brought Octavius Ball. “You’re 75 feet away from the target!” The portable navigator said. “Getting warmer… getting warmer…” Principal Skip screams. “Hey screwball, want an iron ball in your mouth?” Jade said to him. “Oh, hey! Your name is Jade, right? I’m Principal Skip, and I’m going to battle you!” He said. Off to the battle… “Alright, this battle with Principal Skip challenging Pokémon Trainer Jade will now begin!” Octavius said. “Salazzle, go!” Principal Skip said, throwing a Poké ball. The ball opened, a white flash came out, which was obviously a scary Salazzle. “Alright, Bouncer, get outta here!” Jade said, throwing her own Poké ball, a Quick ball, and Bouncer came out. The Pokémon’s actual name is Hyperiflet. “OK…” Principal Skip said. “Master Ball, go!” Principal Skip throws a Master Ball at Bouncer, but Jade blocks the ball. Octavius Ball blows the whistle. “You!” Octavius said to Jade. “You’re supposed to let Principal Skip catch the Pokémon!” Octavius said. “Use Psycho Chase, Bouncer!” Jade said. “On the judge?” Bouncer asked. “On the Pokemon for now. Then, maybe on the judge.” Jade said. “Alright.” Bouncer said, and she does so. “Salazzle is unable to battle. Bouncer wins! Therefore, the winner is Pokémon Trainer Jade!” Octavius said. Chapter 4: Hopes of more humiliation After some savage defeat, the stubborn parents are hoping to humiliate Reicheru by clinching one of Reicheru’s Pokémon. So, they brought Principal Skip, and, for a distraction, Luigi Todaro. They also used the PTN, and instantly found Reicheru. They brought Octavius Ball again, too. “Reicheru, please! Divorce Kazuki and marry me!” Luigi said. “It’s no use, weak Luigi.” Reicheru said. “Reicheru, I demand a Pokémon battle!” Principal Skip said. “This 1-on-1 battle with Reicheru challenging Principal Skip shall now begin!” Octavius said. “No, it’s Principal Skip challenging me, get your facts straight.” Reicheru said. “Excuse me?” Principal Skip and Octavius both said simultaneously. Reicheru’s mouth is wide open. “You’re not even my principal!” She said. “I don’t care, you’re going down!” Principal Skip said. “Salazzle, go!” Then he threw the Poké ball with Salazzle in it. “Hinomaru, come on out!” Reicheru said and summoned. Hinomaru came out of a rising sun patterned Poké ball. “Master Ball, go!” Principal Skip said and threw a Master Ball at Hinomaru, with hopes of finally owning a powerful Espeon with immense, godlike psychic powers that were a serious threat, which was caught by the other side. “Reicheru, please, marry me!” Luigi said to Reicheru. Hinomaru looked very shocked, it was very quick. Reicheru, however, did not get distracted, and blocked the Master Ball. When Principal Skip tried to throw another one, Hinomaru used his psychokinetic powers to destroy without touching it. “Stupid?” Reicheru said. “Hey!” Principal Skip said. “You don’t say that to a principal!” “You’re not even a principal anymore!” Reicheru said. Octavius blows the whistle. “You! You’re supposed to let Principal Skip catch Hinomaru for him to own, and you do not back-talk or smack-talk to a principal!” Octavius scolded Reicheru. "You cannot catch other trainer's Pokemon, stupid." Hinomaru said. Reicheru transforms into Demonic Form 4. “USE PSYCHIC ON OCTAVIUS, LUIGI, PRINCIPAL, AND THE STUPID SALAZZLE!” Reicheru screeched. Hinomaru’s eyes glowed blue and everyone Reicheru mentioned got suspended in the air. “NOW USE PSYBEAM, I’LL USE CHAOS FLAME!” Reicheru screeched. The attacks are done, Reicheru returns to normal. “That should teach those idiots to leave me alone!” Reicheru said. Hinomaru then went behind her, into his human forme, put a hand on his chest and breathed heavily. "Holy....s***, I was almost in a f***ing Master Ball....." He said while breathing heavily. Principal Skip got up and then grabbed Hinomaru, he screamed and kicked him. "You're mine, you kitten!" He said. "Hinomaru, bite his neck!" Reicheru ordered. Hinomaru bit his neck, Principal Skip then threw him against a wall. "Hinomaru, use Psychic!" Reicheru said Hinomaru got up to his feet and used his psychic abilities, knocking Principal Skip to a wall. "I don't think Dick would want me, I'll probably eat all his food...." Hinomaru said. He then went to her ear. "It'll probably take two Thanksgiving meals to keep my stomach full...." He whispered. Due to Hinomaru's KTS, he needed alot of food to keep him going after a psychic binge since he metabolised food alot quicker, Reicheru found this out easily and almost knew of his increased appetite when he was done battling after a strong use of his psychic abilities. Chapter 5: What the h*** is this s***? The team were now in the Pokémon Center, Sun was holding Grace, Hinomaru looked outside. "Even though a trainer's Pokemon cannot be caught in a Master Ball, it can still scare the s*** of out them." Hinomaru commented. "Dadadadadada." Grace babbled.Category:Fanfics Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics Category:Fanfics by ThePlankton5165